


What Little Girls Are Made Of

by Not_You



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Character Study, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Gen, Kid Fic, POV Child, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 22:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: Moments in the lives of Wanda Kovacs, Danielle Dreiberg, and Adrienne Veidt.





	What Little Girls Are Made Of

Wanda doesn't like the way he touches her or the way he smells or anything about him, and he has a cigarette, with fire on the end which children Must Not Touch. As those big ugly hands slide into her threadbare panties like worms, like nasty crawling rats, she snatches it from him with one tiny hand. The first thing she ever hated about him, when he started coming here for her mom a month ago, was the way he looked at her, his eyes slithering and slimy as his hands are now. She quenches the burning cigarette in one milky blue eye, and he screams and screams.

When the policemen come, they ask her why and she doesn't say anything. But her skinny white legs are still trembling, and the way she's holding her skirt down with both hands seems to tell them something. They ask her if she likes it here, and she shakes her head back and forth so hard it makes her red tangles whip her face. She never sees her mother again after that day, and she's glad.

_

Danielle doesn't mind playing with the boys. They're rough and mean, but they have all the best games, and if she actually _likes_ nearly always being the one tied up for Cops and Robbers or Cowboys and Indians or Spacemen and Martians, she doesn't have to let on. There's a definite thrill to being the victim, bound to trees, park benches, fences, swingsets, but beyond that, there's scope for the whole other side of Dani that hardly ever gets to come out. She's a good little girl who does what she's told, but she's also the Mojave Kid, raised by Indians and feared throughout the west. She says her prayers and helps her mother, but she's also Captain Dale Harrison of the United States Space Force, known for leading death or glory charges against the Martian menace. 

This is its own universe, a place where Danielle Efrat Dreiberg can run and leap and drop screaming from a tree branch onto an unwary foe. It's a place where people _appreciate_ the things she builds, Jacob Silverman staring in real awe as a dam in the creek created their deep swimming hole, Tim Rosenbaum punching her shoulder and telling her that he had always known she was fuckin' brilliant as she demonstrated the complex system of pulleys that allows them to transfer things all over their little complex of forts. 

Holding her hands over her head to be tied to a branch with rope, Dani sees herself reflected in Tim's eyes and feels adolescence looming like the end of the world.

-

Adrienne is utterly disgusted. She had elected to read about menstruation, since obviously is has to happen sometime and she might as well be prepared. Not only does it sound like a mess (and she certainly hopes she doesn't get moody and bloated or break out) but a waste. Why expend all that blood and effort and everything? It's just _stupid_. She closes the book and tosses it aside, stretching out on the floor and vaguely wondering what it will be like to grow up. Her mother is tall and very beautiful, and people say Adrienne is pretty, so hopefully she'll be the same. 

Only maybe not too tall, because she likes gymnastics so much. She runs her hands over her flat chest and giggles, bouncing up and running outside, where she can be a tiger for another hour before her math lesson. She prowls the garden alone, fierce and golden as if she has really changed from girl to cat.


End file.
